Gaffer tape is a specialized type of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape that is often used in the entertainment industry for securing cables to the stage floor or other surface, either for safety or to keep them out of view of the audience or camera. It is also widely used by audio-visual departments in hotels and conference centers for holding down wires to podiums and stages.
A “gaffer” or other technician will often run one or more cables (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “cable run”) between two or more locations and then tape the cables to a surface. For instance, the cable run may extend between an electrical outlet and audio equipment, with the cable run taped to the floor, wall, or other surface. Before taping the cable run, or as the cable run is being taped to the surface, it is often desired to bundle, straighten, and pull the cable run taught. Aligning and bundling the cable run as it is being taped creates straighter tape lines, minimizes the strips of tapes used, reduces any tripping hazards, and makes the taped cable run more aesthetically pleasing.
It can be appreciated that aligning and bundling the cable run in this manner is a labor-intensive, imperfect process. The gaffer must bundle, align, and pull the cable run with one hand while taping the cable run to a surface with the other hand. Thus, an improved device and method for securing aligned, bundled, taught cable(s) to a surface is desired.
As mentioned above, gaffer tape is a specialized type of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape often used to tape a cable run to a surface. The pressure-sensitive adhesive is sufficiently strong to secure the cable run to a surface until the tape is manually removed with a predetermined amount of force. Although gaffer tape is designed to be cleanly removed from cables (unlike a tackier tape such as duct tape), the tape can still get wrapped around or folded between the cable(s), causing the tape to stick to itself during the removal process. Moreover, when cables are “gaffed” often, adhesive residue builds up on the cables, making it more difficult to remove the tape from the cable. Thus, it can be further appreciated that an improved tape assembly suitable for use in gaffing cables is also desired.